wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiver Me Timbers/Gallery
Gallery ShiverMeTimbers-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesLogoTransition.jpg|The Wiggles Logo transition JeffSleepinginTVSeries4.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinTVSeries4.jpg|''"WAKE UP, JEFF!"'' FeelingChirpy-TVPrologue.jpg|Jeff chirping as a bird GuitarTransition(TVSeries4and5).jpg File:FeelingChirpy(2005)1.png|The Wiggles in their bird costumes File:ShiverMeTimbersBigRedCar1.png File:FeelingChirpyTVSeries4titlecard.jpg|Feeling Chirpy File:FeelingChirpy(2005)2.png File:FeelingChirpy(2005)3.png File:FeelingChirpy(2005)4.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:FeelingChirpy(2005)5.jpg|The Wiggles doing their bird movements File:FeelingChirpy(2005)6.png File:FeelingChirpy(2005)7.jpg|Brett in the bird hat File:FeelingChirpy(2005)8.png File:FeelingChirpy(2005)9.png File:FeelingChirpy(2005)10.jpg|Ben in the bird hat File:FeelingChirpy(2005)11.png File:FeelingChirpy(2005)12.png File:FeelingChirpy(2005)13.jpg|Larissa in the bird hat File:FeelingChirpy(2005)14.png File:FeelingChirpy(2005)15.jpg|Lucy in the bird hat File:FeelingChirpy(2005)16.png GuitarTransition(TVSeries4and5).jpg File:ShiverMeTimbers1.jpg|Murray and Captain File:ShiverMeTimbers2.png|Murray introducing the next segment GuitarTransition(TVSeries4and5).jpg File:LittleWigglesTheme1.png|Unused scene from Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) File:LittleWigglesTheme2.png|The Little Wiggles logo File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(LittleWiggles)17.png|''"Yeah yeah'' File:LittleWigglesTheme3.png|''and a wiggly yeah!'' File:LittleWigglesTheme4.png File:LittleWigglesTheme5.png File:LittleWigglesTheme6.png File:LittleWigglesTheme7.png File:LittleWigglesTheme8.jpg|Little Murray File:LittleWigglesTheme9.jpg|The Little Wiggles File:LittleWigglesTheme10.jpg|Captain, Jeff, Greg, and Anthony WhenWeWereYoung.jpg|''Let's go back to'' EagleRock(Episode).jpg|''when the Wiggles were young'' LittleAnthonyEatingTurkey.jpg|''Anthony was eating'' File:LittleWigglesTheme11.png|''and having fun'' File:BowWowWow(episode)30.png|''Jeff was sleeping'' LittleMurrayinWhenWeWereYoung.jpg|''Murray's playing guitar'' EagleRock(Episode)2.jpg|''Greg was dreaming'' File:BilltheBillycartAlternateAngle.png|''of the Big Red Car'' File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenry(LittleWiggles)3.png|''Yeah yeah'' File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenry(LittleWiggles)4.png|''and a'' File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenry(LittleWiggles)5.png|''Wiggly'' File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenry(LittleWiggles)6.png|''yeah!'' BowWowWow(episode)34.png|The Little Wiggly Friends BowWowWow(episode)35.png|The Little Wiggly Mascots BowWowWow(episode)36.png|Little Henry and Wags File:LittleWigglesTheme12.png|''Yeah!'' File:LittleWigglesTheme13.png File:LittleWigglesTheme14.png File:LittleWigglesTheme15.png File:LittleWigglesTheme16.png|"The Little Wiggles" Theme Song File:ShiverMeTimbers3.jpg|Little Murray sleeping File:ShiverMeTimbers4.jpg File:ShiverMeTimbers5.jpg|"What's Murray doing?" File:ShiverMeTimbers6.png|"He's sleeping and he's been reading that book all day." File:ShiverMeTimbers7.jpg|"It's called "Languages of the World"." File:ShiverMeTimbers8.jpg|"Wow, Languages of the World." File:ShiverMeTimbers9.jpg|"If we wake him up, he'll probably speak of languages." File:ShiverMeTimbers10.png|"Cool, let's all wake up Murray." File:ShiverMeTimbers11.jpg|"On the count of 3, let's all say "Wake up, Murray." File:ShiverMeTimbers12.jpg|"1, 2, 3." File:ShiverMeTimbers13.jpg|"Wake up, Murray!" File:ShiverMeTimbers14.jpg|Little Murray waking up File:ShiverMeTimbers15.jpg|"Bonjur, Greg." File:ShiverMeTimbers16.jpg|"HUH?!?" File:ShiverMeTimbers17.jpg|"Bonjur, Jeff." File:ShiverMeTimbers18.jpg|"HUH?!?" File:ShiverMeTimbers19.jpg|"Bonjur, Anthony." File:ShiverMeTimbers20.jpg|"HUH?!?" File:ShiverMeTimbers21.jpg|"Bonjur, Wiggles." File:ShiverMeTimbers22.jpg|"Bonjur?!?" File:ShiverMeTimbers23.jpg|Murray speaking French File:ShiverMeTimbers24.jpg|"I think Murray's speaking French." File:ShiverMeTimbers25.jpg|"French?!?" File:ShiverMeTimbers26.jpg|"Fromage." File:ShiverMeTimbers27.jpg|"That's French for Cheese." File:ShiverMeTimbers28.jpg|"Fromage." File:ShiverMeTimbers29.png File:ShiverMeTimbers30.jpg|Little Anthony eating cheese File:ShiverMeTimbers31.png File:ShiverMeTimbers32.png File:ShiverMeTimbers33.png File:ShiverMeTimbers34.png File:ShiverMeTimbers35.png File:ShiverMeTimbers36.png File:ShiverMeTimbers37.jpg|"Jambon (Ham)." File:ShiverMeTimbers38.jpg|Anthony eating ham File:ShiverMeTimbers39.png File:ShiverMeTimbers40.png File:ShiverMeTimbers41.jpg|"Pomme." File:ShiverMeTimbers42.jpg|"An apple." File:ShiverMeTimbers43.png|"Wow, I love French." File:ShiverMeTimbers44.jpg|Little Anthony eating apple File:ShiverMeTimbers45.png File:ShiverMeTimbers46.jpg|Murray speaking French File:ShiverMeTimbers47.jpg|"Wow, Murray is speaking French." File:ShiverMeTimbers48.jpg|"That's amazing!" File:ShiverMeTimbers49.jpg|"Si!" File:ShiverMeTimbers50.png|"HUH?!?" File:ShiverMeTimbers51.jpg|"Now Murray's speaking Italian." File:ShiverMeTimbers52.png|"Are you alright, Murray?" File:ShiverMeTimbers53.jpg|"Bonjurno." File:ShiverMeTimbers54.jpg|"Would you like a glass of milk?" File:ShiverMeTimbers55.png|"Si." File:ShiverMeTimbers56.jpg|"I'll help you, mate." File:ShiverMeTimbers57.png File:ShiverMeTimbers58.jpg|Little Anthony drinking milk File:ShiverMeTimbers59.jpg|"Spaghetti, bolisimo." File:ShiverMeTimbers60.jpg|"The spaghetti is beautiful, I mean bella." File:ShiverMeTimbers61.jpg|Little Anthony eating spaghetti File:ShiverMeTimbers62.png File:ShiverMeTimbers63.jpg|Jeff and Anthony File:ShiverMeTimbers64.jpg|"First French, then Italian. What's next?" File:ShiverMeTimbers65.jpg|Murray speaking Spanish File:ShiverMeTimbers66.jpg|"Spanish!" File:ShiverMeTimbers67.jpg|Murray holding an omelet File:ShiverMeTimbers68.jpg|"Murray, can we stop now?" File:ShiverMeTimbers69.jpg|"Sure, but why?" File:ShiverMeTimbers70.jpg|"I love the languages but I've eaten too much food." File:ShiverMeTimbers71.png|Anthony playing the drums File:ShiverMeTimbers72.png File:ShiverMeTimbers73.jpg|"Hey everyone, it's song time with The Little Wiggles." File:ShiverMeTimbers74.jpg|"Beauty mate!" File:VegetableSoup(LittleWiggles)1.jpg|Little Murray File:ShiverMeTimbersBigRedCar2.png File:VegetableSoup(LittleWiggles)2.jpg|Little Greg and Anthony File:VegetableSouptitlecard.png|Vegetable Soup File:VegetableSoup(LittleWiggles)3.png File:VegetableSoup(LittleWiggles)4.jpg|Little Murray and Jeff File:VegetableSoup(LittleWiggles)5.jpg|The Little Wiggles holding vegetables File:VegetableSoup(LittleWiggles)6.jpg|The Little Wiggles File:VegetableSoup(LittleWiggles)7.jpg|Little Anthony File:VegetableSoup(LittleWiggles)8.jpg|Little Jeff File:VegetableSoup(LittleWiggles)9.png File:VegetableSoup(LittleWiggles)10.png File:VegetableSoup(LittleWiggles)11.png File:VegetableSoup(LittleWiggles)12.png File:VegetableSoup(LittleWiggles)13.png File:VegetableSoup(LittleWiggles)14.png File:VegetableSoup(LittleWiggles)15.jpg|Little Greg File:VegetableSoup(LittleWiggles)16.png File:VegetableSoup(LittleWiggles)17.png GuitarTransition(TVSeries4and5).jpg File:Dorothy'sDanceClass-TheTapperPrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing the next segment RosesTransition.jpg Dorothy'sDanceClass.jpg File:ShiverMeTimbers75.png|Dorothy File:ShiverMeTimbers76.png File:ShiverMeTimbers77.png|Dorothy giggling File:ShiverMeTimbers78.png File:Dorothy'sDanceClass-TheTapper.jpg|Dorothy's Dance Class: The Tapper File:Dorothy'sDanceClass-TheTapper2.jpg|Dorothy dancing the Tapper RosesTransition.jpg CowboysandCowgirls-Prologue.jpg|Anthony in cowboy hat RainbowGuitarTransition.jpg File:CowboysandCowgirls1.png|The Wiggles File:ShiverMeTimbersBigRedCar3.png File:CowboysandCowgirlstitlecard.jpg|Cowboys and Cowgirls File:CowboysandCowgirls2.png File:CowboysandCowgirlstitlecard2.png File:CowboysandCowgirls4.png|Dorothy and Henry File:CowboysandCowgirls5.png File:CowboysandCowgirls6.png|Greg, Wags, Caterina, Jeff, and Lucy File:CowboysandCowgirls7.png|Murray, Greg, and Wags File:CowboysandCowgirls8.jpg|Anthony, Murray, and Greg File:CowboysandCowgirls9.jpg|Anthony File:CowboysandCowgirls10.png File:CowboysandCowgirls11.png|Caterina, Greg, Anthony, Lucy, and Jeff File:CowboysandCowgirls12.png File:CowboysandCowgirls13.png|Caterina, Greg, and Lucy's boots File:CowboysandCowgirls14.jpg File:CowboysandCowgirls15.jpg|Captain, Henry, and Dorothy File:CowboysandCowgirls16.png|Captain Feathersword playing the drums File:CowboysandCowgirls17.png File:CowboysandCowgirls18.png|Henry playing the Red Starry Keyboard File:CowboysandCowgirls19.png|Wags and Captain File:CowboysandCowgirls20.png File:CowboysandCowgirls21.png File:CowboysandCowgirls22.png File:CowboysandCowgirls23.png File:CowboysandCowgirls24.png File:CowboysandCowgirls25.png|Caterina, Anthony, and Lucy's boots File:CowboysandCowgirls26.png File:CowboysandCowgirls27.png File:CowboysandCowgirls28.png|Caterina, The Wiggles, and Lucy GuitarTransition(TVSeries4and5).jpg File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCarTVSeries4Prologue.png|Jeff introducing "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCarTVSeries4Prologue2.png|Jeff sleepy File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCarTVSeries4Prologue3.png|Jeff shrugging TheWigglesLogoTransition.jpg|The Wiggles Logo transition File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)1.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:ShiverMeTimbersBigRedCar4.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCarShiverMeTimberstitlecard.jpg|Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)2.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)3.jpg|Greg and the Wiggly Dancers File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)4.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)5.png|Murray playing the red Maton Mastersound MS500 electric guitar File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)6.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)7.jpg|Anthony and the Wiggly Dancers File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)8.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)9.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)10.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)11.png|Jeff sleeping File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)12.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)13.jpg|Jeff and the Wiggly Dancers File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)14.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)15.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)16.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)17.jpg|Murray and the Wiggly Dancers File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)18.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)19.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)20.png|"Scooby Doo Wa" File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)21.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)22.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)23.png|Dorothy File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)24.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)25.png|Wags File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)26.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)27.png|Henry File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)28.png RainbowGuitarTransition.jpg File:FruitSalad-TVPrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Fruit Salad" TheWigglesLogoonCurtain.jpg File:ShiverMeTimbersBigRedCar5.png File:FruitSaladShiverMeTimberstitlecard.jpg|"Fruit Salad" TheWigglesLogoonCurtain.jpg File:ShiverMeTimbersBigRedCar6.png File:WalkingontheMoon(WigglyAnimation)1.png|The Cartoon Wiggles on the moon File:WalkingontheMoon(WigglyAnimation)titlecard.jpg|Walking On The Moon File:WalkingontheMoon(WigglyAnimation)2.png|The Cartoon Wiggles' heads File:WalkingontheMoon(WigglyAnimation)3.png|Cartoon Anthony on the moon File:WalkingontheMoon(WigglyAnimation)4.png File:WalkingontheMoon(WigglyAnimation)5.jpg|Cartoon Anthony and Cartoon Murray File:WalkingontheMoon(WigglyAnimation)6.png|Cartoon Jeff on the moon File:WalkingontheMoon(WigglyAnimation)7.jpg File:WalkingontheMoon(WigglyAnimation)8.png|Cartoon Jeff and Cartoon Anthony File:WalkingontheMoon(WigglyAnimation)9.png|Cartoon Greg and Cartoon Murray File:WalkingontheMoon(WigglyAnimation)10.png File:WalkingontheMoon(WigglyAnimation)11.png|Cartoon Murray File:WalkingontheMoon(WigglyAnimation)12.png|Earth File:WalkingontheMoon(WigglyAnimation)13.png|A giant Earth balloon File:WalkingontheMoon(WigglyAnimation)14.png|Anthony holding a giant Earth balloon File:WalkingontheMoon(WigglyAnimation)15.png File:WalkingontheMoon(WigglyAnimation)16.png|Howdy File:WalkingontheMoon(WigglyAnimation)17.png|The Wiggles waving to Earth File:WalkingontheMoon(WigglyAnimation)18.png|G'Day File:WalkingontheMoon(WigglyAnimation)19.png|The Cartoon Wiggles floating File:WalkingontheMoon(WigglyAnimation)20.png File:WalkingontheMoon(WigglyAnimation)21.png|Cartoon Anthony, Cartoon Greg, and Cartoon Murray File:WalkingontheMoon(WigglyAnimation)22.png File:WalkingontheMoon(WigglyAnimation)23.png File:WalkingontheMoon(WigglyAnimation)24.png|Cartoon Jeff, Cartoon Anthony, and Cartoon Greg File:WalkingontheMoon(WigglyAnimation)25.png File:WalkingontheMoon(WigglyAnimation)26.png DoubleFeatherswordTransition.jpg IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton-Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton" RainbowGuitarTransition.jpg File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton1.png|"Everybody, get your batons ready. It's time to conduct the orchestra." File:ShiverMeTimbersBigRedCar7.png IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBatontitlecard.jpg|Title card File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBatontitlecard3.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton2.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton3.png|Murray and Larissa File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton4.png|Caterina playing her maracas File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton5.png|Tamara playing her cymbals File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton6.png|Anthony playing his trombone File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton7.jpg|Murray File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton8.png|Captain Feathersword playing the Wiggly bass drum File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton9.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton10.png|Katherine File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton11.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton12.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton13.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton14.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton15.jpg File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton16.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton17.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton18.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton19.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton20.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton21.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton22.png|Larissa playing her trumpet File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton23.png|Katherine playing her saxophone File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton24.png|Jeff playing his tuba File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton25.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton26.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton27.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton28.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton29.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton30.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton31.png|Ryan playing his trombone File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton32.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton33.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton34.png|Murray, Anthony, and Captain File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton35.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton36.png|Franko playing his tuba File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton37.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton38.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton39.png|Lucy playing her horn File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton40.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton41.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton42.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton43.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton44.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton45.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton46.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton47.png|Captain Feathersword File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton48.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton49.png File:IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton50.png|Ryan File:IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton51.png File:IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton52.png File:IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton53.png File:IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton54.png TheWigglesLogoonCurtain.jpg File:ShiverMeTimbersFeathersword.png File:QuackQuackShiverMeTimberstitlecard.jpg|Quack Quack TheWigglesLogoonCurtain.jpg TheAwakeWigglyGroupinTVSeries4.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group File:ShiverMeTimbersendcredits1.png|The end credits File:ShiverMeTimbersendcredits2.png File:ShiverMeTimbersendcredits3.png File:ShiverMeTimbersendcredits4.png File:ShiverMeTimbersendcredits5.png File:ShiverMeTimbersendcredits6.png File:ShiverMeTimbersendcredits7.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:ShiverMeTimbersendcredits8.png File:MakingPiesendcredits9.png File:MakingPiesendcredits10.png File:MakingPiesendcredits11.png File:MakingPiesendcredits12.png File:TheWigglesSeries4endboard.png Latin American Version TheAwakeWigglyGroupinTheLatinAmericanWiggles.jpeg|Closing Scene Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 4 Galleries Category:2005